eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/Level 21 to 30
21 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Gathering Knowledge ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *The Fellowship of Varuna ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *New Ideas ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Cursed Tower Resurrection ; Notice Board *Mystery In The Forest ; Adventure Awaits → The Cursed Tower *Lights In The Dark *She Stole My Crown *Demon Hunter *A Face To The Bones *Pale Creepers *Attention To Detail *Fate of the Holy *By Their Hand Alone *Unsubstantiated Rumors 22 ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Emissary *Time Enough At Last ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *Rebuilding Illanon Relations *The Missing Scout ; Notice Board *Illaneska: City Break *Mythos: Real Politics ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Guide Book *Illaneska Guide ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *A Game for Fools *Catch of the Day *Freshly Delivered ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *Change For The People *Hearts and Minds *Uniform Success ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Crannoch Harbor Resurrection *Greenreef Isle Resurrection 23 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Best Left Alone ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Light The Fires ; Notice Board *The Green Isle ; Tales of Eldevin → The Green Isle *Demands of the Dusk 24 ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *Grudgingly Gathering *Tasked with Rebuilding ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *Can't Stand Seafood ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Substitute Teacher ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *Examining The Body ; Tales of Eldevin → The Green Isle *Preserving the Green *A Protector's Duty ; Notice Board *Curious Forest ; Tales of Eldevin → Curios Forest *Dressed In Black ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Mythos Quests *Succulent Hunting *Restocking The Kitchens 25 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Through The Portal ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Signs and Portents ; Arcane Council Path → Support Our Troups *Treachery In The Night ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Leave No-one Behind ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Danger Abroad ; Eldevin Army Path → Providing Protection *See New Lands ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Illaneska Resurrection *Mythos Resurrection *Garai Resurrection ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Stoop to Conquer : Part 1 ; Tales of Eldevin → The Green Isle *Durana's Desire *Sculpture Of Love ; Tales of Eldevin → Curios Forest *Puzzling Situation ; Notice Board *The Lost City ; Tales of Eldevin → The Lost City *Special Shells *I Hate Mummies! *The Lost Tablets of Garai *Sekhmet the Savage (quest) ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Distracted Wager ; Adventure Awaits → The Dark Valley *Snake Hunt *The Might of Eldevin *The Power Of Our Enemy ; Adventure Awaits → Fight For The Coliseum *Crest of the Lord *Legacy of Battle *Objects of Servitude ; Building A Reputation → Testing Your Resolve *Blade Retrieval (daily) *Toppling Khnum (daily) ; Building A Reputation → The Magic Flows *Historical Treasure Tour (daily) *A Canine's Canine (daily) ; Building A Reputation → Dedicated to a Fault *Fantastic Flora (daily) *Training Troubles (daily) ; Building A Reputation → Scholarly Pursuits *There's Fur Inside (daily) *Ectoplasmic! (daily) ; Building A Reputation → Aiding the Light *Mysterious Wisps (daily) *Seaside Strength (daily) 26 ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Cryptic Clues ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *To Illaneska! ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *First Signs of Trouble ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *Examining The Mind ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Picture Postcard ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Mythos Quests *Winter Warmer 27 ; Notice Board *Trouble In The Terraces ; Tales of Eldevin → Unearthing The Terraces *Into the Terraces *Scavenging Supplies *Envenomed Sting *Tales of Dust *Relics of Garai *Strange Tablets *Shambling Guards *Lost Species *Seeing the Light *Something in the Water *Wayward Guard ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Learning Away From Home 28 ; Tales of Eldevin → Unearthing The Terraces *A Question of Purity *Buzzing Plague *Little Fishes *The Key of Ages *Roots of the Past *Peace of Mind *Knock Knock ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Boastin' The Machine ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *Assisting the Watch ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Stoop to Conquer : Part 2 ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *Imp'roper Casting *Jest a Farce ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *In The Stacks *Escaped from a Good Book 29 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Volunteering is Mandatory ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Fleeing The Nest ; Notice Board *The Restless Barrows ; Tales of Eldevin → The Restless Barrows *A Calming Draft *The Goblin Menace *Lights For The Ancients *Reclaiming The Bones *Left In The Dark *Stolen Remembrances *Keeping Warm *Dances With Bullasaurs 30 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Filled With Danger ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Going Postal *The Diminutive City : Part 1 *The Diminutive City : Part 2 ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Unloading A Problem ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *Rites of Passage *Attacks from the East ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *More Than Meets the Eye ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *Searching the Rumors ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *The Patient Patient ; Notice Board *Digging For The Truth ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Feathered Pursuits *Time To Collect *Foolhardy Explorer ; Adventure Awaits → Exarch Tiaund's Mausoleum *Breaking The Ancient's Slumber *Overgrown Pests *Watchful Guardians *Beyond Your Dreams L2